fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! 5
Aikatsu! 5 is the unnofficial fanmade 5th season of Aikatsu. The season features brand new idols representing Starlight Academy. The season was created by SingMeloetta. Characters New Idols * Tsukiko Kanzaki The younger sister of legendary idol Mizuki Kanzaki, she's always looked up to her older sister, and, now that she's been accepted into Starlight Academy, she'll be sure to try and follow in her older sister's footsteps. She is a sexy type idol who uses Majestic Tiara. Her theme color is red. * Kokoro Mitsugi Kokoro Mitsugi is a very fun loving and out-going girl who wants nothing more than to be friends with everybody, and is one of the most well known students at the academy because of her graceful personality, which was discovered as she takes many jobs on variety shows. But, will she learn that she can't possibly get along with absolutely everyone? She is a cute type idol who uses Spicy Sweetie, and her theme color is pink. * Ume Hanamura She used to be shy and outspoken, but now that Starlight has accepted her and saw the light of an idol inside of her, she's going to try and bloom into a louder, more passionate idol for her fans, and try to leave a mark on the idol world. She is a cute type idol who uses the brand Aurora Fantasy. Her theme color is green. * Nori Chiura A very smart girl who knows about all kinds of different rules and functions of the Aikatsu System, and to many, her wisdom and maturity is considered her biggest appeal point. She is a cool type idol who uses Futuring Girl, and her theme color is purple. * Amaya Ōtsuka A cool, rebellious girl who enjoys everything punk and has a punk-like style to her, how will she fit in to the classic, well mannered Starlight Academy? She is a cool type idol whose theme color is orange, and her main brand is SwingROCK. * Shinju Mizushima Most of the time, Shinju is a go with the flow type of girl, but when something upsets her, she doesn't keep her emotions bottled up, and enjoys striving for the top with her friends. She is a pop type and uses the brand Tropic Bubbles. Her theme color is blue. Veteran Idols Note: These are not all of the veteran idols, just the ones who I currently have planned appearances for sometime in the series. * Akari Ozora ( あかり 大空 '' Akari Ōzora'') - Akari is a cute-type idol and her primary brand is Dreamy Crown. She is the current Starlight Queen and a third year middle school student. * Sumire Hikami ' ( スミレ 氷上 '' Sumire Hikami) - Sumire is a cool-type idol and her primary brand is LoLi GoThiC. She is a third year middle school student. * '''Hinaki[[Hinaki Shinjo| Shinjo]]' '( ひなき 新条 Hinaki Shinjō) - Hinaki is a pop-type idol and her primary brand is Vivid Kiss. She is a third year middle school student. * Ichigo Hoshimiya (いちご''' '星宮) Starlight School's top student and the current top idol. She is a third year high school student. She is a cute type idol and her brand is Angely Sugar. Designers * Suzume Sena (雀 瀬名) The sister of Dreamy Crown's top designer, she's the top designer of Majestic Crown. * Chibiko (ちび) The top designer of the cute type brand Spicy Sweetie. * Kaito Akagawa (海翔 赤 川) The top designer of the pop type brand Tropic Bubbles. Brands * Majestic Tiara: A sexy type brand, it is a majestic brand with a hint of cuteness added in. The brand's main user is Tsukiko Kanzaki. * Spicy Sweetie: A cute type brand, its designs mostly are red, pink, and orange. The brand's main user is Kokoro Mitsugi * Tropic Bubbles: A pop type brand that bases its designs on the ocean and the colorful wildlife found in it. Its main user is Shinju Mizushima. Units * '''Luminas: ' A cute type unit that is made up of its leader Akari Ozora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjo. * 'Soleil: '''A pop type unit that is made up of Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, and Ran Shibuki. Its leader is Ichigo Hoshimiya. They are considered to be Starlight School's most successful unit. New Units * Magique: A sexy type unit between Tsukiko Kanzaki, Ume Hanamura, and Kokoro Mitsugi. Its leader is Tsukiko Kanzaki. System Main Article: Olympian System Most of the time, Premium Rare dresses will be without a specific theme or inspiration. But, one premium rare dress from each brand will be created in the image of a goddess or god from Greek Mythology. Here is a table of every brand participating in the system with their respective goddess. Idol Auras ''Main Article: Aikatsu! 5: Idol Auras Episode List Aikatsu! 5/Episode List Trivia * In this season, the Knowledges and Special Auditions from Season 1 of Aikatsu return, but not in the same order. The order for Season 5 is: Knowledge of Appearance, Knowledge of Dance, Knowledge of Acting, Knowledge of Communicaton, Knowlege of Song, and finally the Knowledge of Change. The only Knowledge that dosen't return in the season is the Knowlege of Ties, which gets replaced by the Knowledge of Change. * This season is the only season to not feature the girls moving up a grade. This is because the series starts and ends in the same school year. Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! 5